


[Podfic] Cycles

by vulgarshudder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Married Couple, Mild Angst, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reincarnation, Retirement, Soulmates, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulgarshudder/pseuds/vulgarshudder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson have lived several times over. As best as they can tell, they'll continue to do so until Baker Street no longer stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cycles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cycles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542488) by [Remy_Writes5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5). 



**Length:** 31:21  
 **File Size:** 72.7 MB (mp3) 32.5 (audiobook)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012102702.zip)  [audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012102703.zip)

If you enjoyed this podfic, feedback for the author and reader will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
